Mejikuhibiniu
by cumi-cumi
Summary: Kisah mereka diwakili oleh tujuh lapisan warna pelangi. Dan setiap warna, punya kisahnya sendiri. / "Rumah Yixing banyak nyamuk ya?" / {sulay. joonxing. drabble-ish}


**Disclaimer** : _Tidak mengklaim apapun selain plot cerita_

 **Pair:** SuLay

 **Warning** : AU. Boyslove. OOC. Drabbles. DLDR.

.

.

 _Tiap drabble time-nya memang loncat-loncat. Jadi urutan drabblenya memang gak urut, tapi ini tetap di satu universe dan alur cerita ^^_

 _Semoga nggak membingungkan ya_

 _._

.

.

.

* * *

 **-Mejikuhibiniu-**

* * *

.

 **i. Merah**

Kalau diobservasi dari dekat, bibir Yixing itu ranum dan merah, seperti buah _cherry._

Joonmyun suka melihat Yixing berbicara, ketika bibir merah itu bergerak-gerak, kadang melengkung, ternganga, atau mengerucut sebal.

.

Memandang bibir itu lama-lama membuat sekelebat pikiran spontan terbesit di otak, _'Aku ingin mencium bibirmu, bolehkah?'_

Dia tak sadar dia menyuarakannya, namun Joonmyun sama sekali tak diliputi penyesalan ketika bibir yang sama meraup miliknya.

.

Joonmyun lebih suka lagi ketika ia bisa melihat semburat kemerahan yang hinggap di permukaan pipi Yixing, ketika mereka akhirnya menarik diri dari ciuman memabukkan mereka.

Namun Joonmyun paling suka ketika dia berhasil mewarnai leher jenjang yang begitu putih nan bersih itu dengan _warna merah._ Layaknya kanvas, Joonmyun tak tahan untuk tak membubuhkan sesuatu disana—dan diantara warna yang lainnya, merah adalah warna yang paling _pas._

Joonmyun akan memalingkan muka dan pura-pura tidak melihat, ketika Yixing menyorotnya dengan tatapan menuduh saat ada temannya yang bertanya perihal keadaan lehernya yang penuh bercak merah,

.

"Rumah Yixing banyak nyamuk ya?"

.

Joonmyun menyeringai.

 _Jangan salahkan dia._

 _._

Kim Joonmyun itu teritorial, dia hanya suka menandai apa yang seharusnya jadi miliknya.

.

Dan Zhang Yixing bukanlah pengecualian.

.

.

.

.

 **ii.** **Jingga**

Yixing hanya bisa menatap terkejut ketika suara decitan ban dengan aspal tertangkap pendengarannya, menemukan Kim Joonmyun—yang sekarang sudah seminggu ini berstatus sebagai pacarnya, tengah tersenyum dari sedel sepeda kayuhnya.

"Ayo pulang bersamaku."

Yixing memandang remeh, setengah bercanda, "Memangnya bisa? Kau yakin sepedanya tidak akan oleng?"

Joonmyun mendengus, membalas santai, "Kalau oleng ya tinggal jatuh."

Yixing hanya tertawa, namun dia mengiyakan.

Dan kini disinilah dia. Dengan _senja_ sebagai latar belakang, kayuhan sepeda, punggung Joonmyun dan kedua tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang, Yixing merasa itu semua merupakan suatu perpaduan yang sempurna.

.

Ciuman pertama mereka terjadi bertepatan saat matahari tengah merangkak masuk ke singgasananya di ufuk barat. Membiarkan keduanya dimandikan oleh bias-bias warna jingga.

Saat Yixing membiarkan _impuls_ sarafnya berkehendak dan mengambil alih kendali dirinya, menarik rahang Joonmyun dan mengadu bibirnya dengan lelaki itu tepat di depan pagar rumahnya. Yixing baru akan menarik diri saat bibir sang pria justru balik menawan bibirnya.

Dan baru benar-benar berhenti ketika mereka mendengar deheman dan suara _baritone_ yang menyela,

.

"Yixing, bisa di- _pending_ sebentar? Kamu ngehalangin jalan, Papa nggak bisa masuk nih."

.

Intinya, berciuman itu juga harus pada tempatnya.

.

.

.

.

 **iii. Kuning**

Salah satu momen mendebarkan dalam hidup Joonmyun adalah ketika ia harus menghadiri makan malam dengan keluarga Yixing untuk pertama kali.

Sesekali dia menggigiti bibir, mengusap punggung tangannya yang basah, atau memilih mengetuk-ngetukan sepatunya ke lantai. Sebenarnya kegugupannya ini agak tak beralasan, karena baik Tuan dan Nyonya Zhang memperlakukannya dengan ramah, bertanya ini itu tanpa berniat mengintimidasi.

Tapi tetap saja, bagaimanapun yang ada di depannya ini adalah calon mertuanya.

Joonmyun tentu ingin membuat kesan yang sempurna, seperti menjaga sikap dan tutur katanya, terutama ketika mereka tengah menikmati makan malam seperti saat ini.

Yixing yang berada disamping Joonmyun menghentikan sebentar kegiatan menyendok sup asparagusnya untuk meraih tangan lelaki itu di bawah meja dan mengenggamnya. Memberinya usapan lembut untuk melunturkan kegugupannya.

Joonmyun tersenyum dalam hati. Dia balas memberi remasan kecil di tangan Yixing sementara dia menjawab, sesekali ikut menimpali obrolan kedua orangtua Yixing seputar dirinya. Pemuda Korea itu jadi lebih rileks sekarang.

Namun Joonmyun kembali dibuat menegang saat tangan Yixing yang awalnya ada di genggamannya itu merambat ke bawah.

Mulanya Yixing meletakan telapak tangannya di atas lututnya, namun lama-kelamaan tangan itu merangkak makin ke atas. Jari-jari itu menari-nari di atas pahanya yang terbalut celana hitam.

Joonmyun menyambar gelas air putih di hadapannya lalu menegaknya. Dia hampir tersedak saat sentuhan ringan itu berubah intens. Yixing menggunakan jari telunjuknya untuk membuat gerakan memutar di atas permukaan pahanya.

Lelaki itu melirik sang pelaku yang justru tampak tenang menyeduh supnya dengan satu tangannya yang bebas.

.

Dan kalau diperhatikan lebih dekat, Joonmyun bersumpah dia sempat melihat Yixing menyeringai kecil di balik sendoknya.

.

Jari-jari itu merambat ke atas, Joonmyun tak sengaja mengeluarkan suara geraman rendah. Dia berdehem dan menegakkan tubuh, melempar senyum canggung kepada kedua orang tua Yixing yang memandanginya khawatir. Joonmyun memandang sang pacar dengan tatapan memperingati, namun Yixing hanya tersenyum polos.

 _That little vixen._

Lagi-lagi ia dipaksa menggigit bibir, demi meredam desah yang mengancam keluar ketika Yixing menyapukan ibu jarinya dengan gerakan menggoda dan bebal. Di tengah perjuangan Joonmyun melawan cobaan batin dan biologis karena kelakuan sang kekasih, ia sempat menangkap suara Nyonya Zhang yang bertanya,

"Nah, Joonmyun mau makan apa?"

"Pisang!"

Jawaban antusias itu terlontar begitu saja tanpa bisa dicegah. Joonmyun baru tersadar saat ia mendongak dan melihat Ayah dan Ibu Yixing menatapnya dengan mulut ternganga.

Jari yang ada di bawah meja itu kini menghilang, dan Joonmyun mati-matian menahan geraman mendengar Yixing yang menahan tawa disebelahnya. Dia menatap kedua orang tua Yixing, lalu tertawa garing.

"M-maksudku aku ingin mencoba pisangnya dulu. Aku suka pisang—suka sekali, _ugh,_ m-maksudku—Ah! pisangnya kuning ya? Ini pasti enak sekali!" ia mengambil buah pisang dari keranjang di depannya, mengupasnya kemudian memakannya dengan sok lahap.

.

Di sebelahnya, Yixing tertawa makin keras.

.

 _Pisang, oh pisang.  
_

.

.

.

.

 **iv. Hijau**

Joonmyun ingat pertemuan pertama mereka.

Semua itu bermula ketika ia melihat sosok seorang pemuda yang menungging beberapa meter di depannya.

.

Kepala dibawah, bokong di udara, sementara lelaki itu sibuk menyimpul tali sepatunya yang terlepas.

.

Joonmyun asing dengan sosok, _well,_ punggung itu.

Dia merasa ia belum pernah bertemu dengan lelaki itu. Ingin kepala ini berpaling, namun pemandangan eksotis semi jijik ini menahannya di tempat.

.

Joonmyun mengamati lekat-lekat.

Dan sebuah kain yang menyembul malu-malu dari celana pensil lelaki itu _tak sengaja_ tertangkap mata jelalatan Joonmyun.

 _Boxer-nya..._

 _._

Joonmyun buru-buru membuang muka.

.

Garis-garis.

 **Stop.**

Hijau.

 **Stop.**

Hijau lumut—

 _Ngghh._

 _._

Namun Joonmyun tak bisa menolak, kalau dia mulai merasakan jantungnya bertalu-talu, saat dia berpaling lagi dan bertemu pandang dengan lelaki itu.

Dan lelaki itu tersenyum.

 _Kepadanya.  
_

Sepertinya ini yang disebut dengan cinta pada pandangan ( _boxer)_ pertama.

.

.

.

.

 **v. Biru**

Dia menyukai langit karena warnanya biru menenangkan.

Dia menyukai langit biru karena saat itulah dia bisa merasakan hangatnya bermandikan cahaya matahari.

Langit biru membuatnya merasakan semilir anginnya yang menyejukkan, langit biru yang membentang tak terbatas membuatnya berangan mampu melintasi gumpalan putih lembut seperti kapas di atas sana.

Langit biru mampu membuatnya sadar akan betapa agungnya ciptaan Tuhan, dari sekelompok burung yang terbang membentang hingga setiap detik yang dimilikinya untuk memandang angkasa raya.

Joonmyun menyukai langit biru, karena dibawah naungan langit biru pemuda itu tersenyum kepadanya, tangan tergenggam erat diantara rongga jemarinya, dan suara hangat yang terlontar itu mendamaikan hatinya,

"Aku juga menyukaimu."

.

 _Sempurna,_ adalah salah satu dari sekian kata yang paling mampu mewakili perasaan Joonmyun saat ini.

.

.

.

.

 **vi. Nila**

Ruang tamu itu dipenuhi oleh suara tawa renyah yang menggema. Dua orang lelaki tampak bergelung nyaman di atas sofa panjang berwarna putih di depan sebuah televisi yang menampilkan adegan film komedi romansa.

Sebuah mangkuk porselen ukuran sedang yang terisi penuh buah kecil berwarna nila, ungu kebiruan— _blueberry_ , disandarkan di pangkuan si pemuda yang lebih muda. Tangan kanannya secara konstan mengapai satu per satu buah _blueberry_ dari mangkuknya dan memasukannya ke mulut. Ia menyukai rasa manis asam yang melumer menyenangkan di lidahnya.

Yixing ingat dia menyuruh Joonmyun untuk membelikan satu buah _pack blueberry_ di supermarket untuknya. Dia juga ingat dia pernah menyambar Joonmyun dengan pantat panci karena dengan polosnya merespon,

" _Kamu lagi masa ngidam ya, Xing?_ "

Lelaki di sampingnya, Joonmyun, tak mau kalah ambil bagian menikmati cita rasa si buah kaya antioksidan itu. Sesekali tangannya terjulur untuk mengambil _blueberry_ dari mangkuk, walau tak seberapa sering karena dia terlalu terfokus dengan tontonan mereka.

Ketika film berakhir setengah jam kemudian, mereka berakhir dengan nafas terengah dan perut kram karena kebanyakan tertawa. Joonmyun melongok ke dalam mangkuk di pangkuan Yixing dan mendapati ada satu buah _blueberry_ tersisa di sana.

Dia menjulurkan tangan hendak mengambilnya namun Yixing bergerak lebih cepat.

Joonmyun berdecak, "Aku baru makan sedikit, tahu."

"Kau mau?" Yixing memutar-mutar buah bulat berwarna kebiru-biruan itu dengan satu tangan, dan memandang sang pacar dengan sudut bibir yang terungkit jahil.

"Kalau mau, coba ambil sendiri."

Yixing meletakkan buah _blueberry_ itu diantara dua belah bibirnya, butir matanya memandang Joonmyun lekat dengan sorot menantang.

Joonmyun tersenyum penuh arti dan mendekatkan wajah,

.

" _Dengan senang hati._ "

.

.

.

.

 **vii.** **Ungu**

Ungu adalah warna kesukaan Yixing.

.

Warna janda, begitu orang-orang menyebutnya—

...namun bukan berarti Yixing ini adalah seorang janda. _Bukan._

Ungu tercipta dari perpaduan warna merah dan biru. Warna ungu adalah warna yang anggun dan lembut. Menggambarkan sebuah kasih sayang yang dalam nan hangat namun terselubung sedikit kesedihan yang mendalam.

 _Complicated,_ memang.

Dan itu adalah alasan Yixing menyukai warna campuran itu.

.

Mayoritas barang-barang yang dimiliki Yixing memang berwarna ungu. Dari sepatu, tas, ikat pinggang, hingga dinding kamar. Dia bahkan sempat mengecat rambutnya ke warna ungu, namun hanya bertahan sehari karena kepergok guru BK.

.

Yixing benar-benar suka warna ungu.

Namun ada saat ketika Yixing tidak menyukai warna ungu.

.

Seperti saat ini, ketika ada seorang wanita berbaju ungu yang tiba-tiba sok kenal sok dekat dengan Joonmyun yang tengah memegang troli, sementara Yixing memilih daging dari mesin pendingin supermarket untuk makan malam. Wanita itu tertawa-tawa dengan nada melengking yang dibuat-buat, lalu mencolek dagu Joonmyun dengan jarinya yang bercat ungu muda.

.

 _That bitch._

"Ayang,"

Joonmyun menegak ludah melihat Yixing berjalan menghampiri.

Kalau Yixing sudah mulai panggil ' _Ayang'_ , berarti ini alamat buruk.

"Y-ya Xing?"

Yixing mengangkat dua bongkah daging yang ada di kedua tangannya, begantian memandang Joonmyun dan wanita itu dengan senyum manis.

"Menurutmu kita enaknya makan malam pakai apa ya? Daging panggang atau daging giling? Atau daging cincang saja ya? _Hmmm..._ tapi kalau di sate kayaknya lebih enak ya?"

Joonmyun dan perempuan disampingnya sama-sama menegak ludah.

.

Memang, Yixing pernah dibuat cemburu oleh yang ungu-ungu.

.

Namun meski begitu, ungu tetaplah **warna favoritnya** —

.

.

—karena _ungu_ jugalah adalah warna kristal cincin yang kini melingkar di jari manis Yixing.

.

.

.

 _Cinta itu warna-warni,_

 _Setiap warna, punya kisahnya sendiri._

 _Seperti pelangi yang saling melengkapi, dan datang setelah badai menghampiri._

 _._

 _._

 _ **end.** _

* * *

GAJE GAJEEE

Yixing disini sangar ya? WKWKW.

Sebenernya saya bingung sama warna nila XD tapi saya googling ternyata nila itu sama kayak indigo, ungu kebiru-biruan (?) Maap ya kesannya maksa *bow*

semoga terhibur, dan semoga teman-teman mau meninggalkan kesan pesan, kritik saran di kotak **review** :D

Terima kasih~


End file.
